<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the Handsome Pyro by Palus_Hiemalis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432374">Meet the Handsome Pyro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palus_Hiemalis/pseuds/Palus_Hiemalis'>Palus_Hiemalis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Happy Ending, Honestly this is just my headcanon as to what he looks like under the mask, I don't change his character up too much, M/M, Maskless Pyro, Mexican Pyro, Mild Gore, Pyro named, Pyro talks, Pyro w ADHD, Romance, Scout redemption arc, Slow Burn, Surgery, That's my headcanon I'll die with it, conga, flustered engineer, genderqueer pyro, team party, texas toast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palus_Hiemalis/pseuds/Palus_Hiemalis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro gets comfortable around the Engineer for the first time in three years, and Dell, being a gentleman, tries his best not to make a fuss. But gosh darn it, he can't stop blushing...</p><p>A fluffy romance between two confused mercs just trying to do their jobs and cope with the miserable Gravel Wars.</p><p>My headcanon for Pyro under the mask. Eventual relationship. Lots of sweet moments, character bonding and various features from Sniper, Spy. Medic, Heavy and Scout, who is kind of a dick as always.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Engineer/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Workshop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic meant a lot to me when I was writing it; I projected a lot of my feelings onto Pyro, if I am honest with myself. I loved writing it and it was the first piece of long fiction I have written since univeristy, and it helped kick start my brain into writing fiction (and fics!) again.</p><p>Donations to help rent and other boring stuff are really, really, appreciated. <a href="https://ko-fi.com/pascalvine">Kofi here.</a> Many thanks for all the love on this fic. Makes my day every time I get a comment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CLANG.</p><p>	Dell stumbled back as something crashed down on his worktable, his coffee leaping out of his mug and across his overalls. A flamethrower was dumped on his table. And there was Pyro. Hands on hips. He looked rather proud of himself.<br/>
“Oh. What seems to be a problem...?”<br/>
He was always trying to keep up his manners, but the resentment slipped through as he brushed himself off. None of them had much free time, and damn it all, he had to spend it tweaking gaskets and re-jigging circuits for these headcases...<br/>
The machine was dinged all over; scratched to all hell. There was a pipe loose from the canister attached to the shaft and the pilot flame attachment was bent all the way backwards, in fact the whole thing was crooked and leaking. Dell frowned, and there was probably more to boot...<br/>
He sighed, rubbing his forehead, “Well. I’ll see what I can do…”</p><p>He was used to the mercs dropping their equipment in a pile for him to perform percussive adjustments on. In this case, literally. And he didn’t hold his breath for a please or thank you from them either.<br/>
“Hudduh!”<br/>
Dell looked up, the man in the suit was giving him a firm thumbs up.<br/>
He couldn’t help but let his lip twitch at that.<br/>
“Uh, No problem, pal...”<br/>
Pyro strolled to a rickety old chair in the corner and flopped down, making it squeak. Pyro didn’t come in often, it was hard to dent a flamethrower. Unfortunately, when he did make his way into thr workshop, he had a habit of watching him. At least he didn’t dump his junk and leave, but it could be … unnerving. Not that Pyro was a menace, not any more than the others scoundrels he worked alongside. He’d been around the fella for years, his colleagues giving him a wide berth as he silently scorched the battleground. But it wasn’t as if he was any more cold blooded than the next merc, he got his paycheck one body at a time just like the rest of them.<br/>
The flamethrower was beaten something good. He might be here a while. He got to gathering his supplies, grease, duct tape and a big ol’ wrench for smacking it back into shape. He could feel Pyro’s eyes on his back. He flicked his eyes to the radio and wondered if it was worth messing with his focus just to ease the tension. A few minutes crawled past as he tried to concentrate on the matter at hand.</p><p>“Huhh, hudduh duhh huh?”<br/>
Dell spun around and Pyro tilted his head at him.<br/>
He scratched his head and replayed the muffled sounds in his mind.<br/>
“You askin’, how was… my day?”<br/>
Pyro nodded enthusiastically.<br/>
“Oh, uh, not much to it I’m afraid to say. Today’s scuffle was more than capably handled by our colleagues, I just managed to gut one of those skinny little jackrabbits on the opposing side… kid doggone’ nearly burst like a grilled tomat'a after re-calibratin' for additional firepower. Not at all bad for a dishonest day’s work. Thank’ye for asking.”<br/>
“Duhhudunuh.”<br/>
“No problem?” He clarified, taking his eyes off the flamethrower to catch Pyro with his chin in his hands listening intently. No one had any damn manners around here and he especially didn’t expect Pyro to be so accommodating after hours. He couldn't deny it was refreshing.<br/>
“So, how has this fine day been treatin’ you, friend?”<br/>
Pyro started mumbling, gesturing as best as he could with his stubby gloves. Dell managed to discern as best as he could, that was half the fun. Dell appreciated a good puzzle. He had mimed someone skipping into a building, Pyro creeping after and then an enormous explosion, followed by a devilish laugh with tented fingers.<br/>
“Ya tracked down a no-good spy… to a storage unit?… and you torched him back into some mighty convenient explosive barrels?”<br/>
Pyro looked like he was beaming, giving him a little clap for deciphering him.<br/>
“Guess I’m getting good at this-- is that how you put this thing through the wringer?”<br/>
He nodded again, rubbing the back of his head in exaggerated embarrassment and began to explain further, adding to the story with his own little game of charades.</p><p>And that’s how the night went along. Dell pummeling the flamethrower with a wrench as he went back and forth with Pyro with tales of Spy murder and weapon preferences. Anecdotes were passed back and forth, with Dell stopping to make sure he heard correctly. He shot a flare in Sniper's <i>what</i>? Where now? Ain't that against the geneva conventions?<br/>
He even started to ramble on about what exactly he was planning to do in his repairs with Pyro leaning over his shoulder as he worked. Dell started to point out how it was due for new tubing and how easy it was to pop off the outer casing of the shaft to see the inner-workings. He could pass along a can of grease to keep the thing in fine shape, if he fancied.<br/>
Hours had passed chatting and interpreting between the two. Engineer cracked open a beer using a spare do-hicky on the counter, throwing over a bottle to his friend who was now sitting on the work counter behind him. He was crossed legged and following the Engineer’s hands as he inspected the kinked pilot light. He wasn’t making a peep and instead just gazing as his friend worked.<br/>
Dell took a long sip and smiled, “Y’know, I’m ain’t gonna’ lie, I don’t generally appreciate people spectating my work, but I’ve enjoyed having a friend around. I can’t believe we’ve not had a chance to get to know each other…”</p><p>“Thanks.”<br/>
Dell froze and turned on the spot.<br/>
Pyro was glugging back a beer on his counter. Without his mask.<br/>
He was a chubby faced man, with warm brown skin and tufted black hair. It wisped up from being flattened under the rubber and looked a little greasy. A ruddy nose and cheeks made him baby faced, if not for the wiry eyebrows and stubble about his chin. And he had peepers like buckeyes, brown and warm and bright.<br/>
It was down right charming.</p><p>
His mouth hung open like he was catching flies for a full ten seconds before Pyro spoke.<br/>
“...Huh?”<br/>
“I ain’t… I ain’t uh…” Dell cleared his throat and returned to his work, staring hard into the weapon as he worked, “Pardon me for starin’, your face ain’t none of my business…”<br/>
“... That’s okay.”<br/>
His voice was tenor with a slight accent. He spoke through his nose a little, perhaps out of habit from filter stuck to his face. Dell wasn’t good with that sort of thing, but maybe it was some kind of Spanish...? It was a lot more calm than the exuberant ramblings of the man in the mask, likely to make up for the muffling, even if it still had that throaty raggedness to it. He seemed subdued as he spoke.<br/>
Dell hammered away at a dent, perhaps a little too hard, he could feel his face burning like a griddle.<br/>
“Thanks for the beer, man, its hot in there, yknow?” Pyro shook his hair out and downed the bottle.<br/>
“I can imagine…” He said. His ears felt hot. It was as if a stranger had walked in all over again.
</p><p>
There was a quiet for a few minutes as Dell finished his work. He could hear Pyro playing with the bottle, teetering it on the table idly as he watched. He told himself to get it together, why ruin a night just because he saw his face for the first time after three years of working together? Not as if he was hideous, or a damn alien, he was… decent, actually.<br/>
Dell hefted the flamethrower off the table, it was a heavy son of a bitch. Pyro must have lugged that thing all over the place, but he thrashed it about without complaint.<br/>
“Uh, here ya’ go, pal. She’s all yours.” He didn’t look up as he handed it over.<br/>
Pyro leapt off the work bench and heaved it out his hands, turning it over to admire the handiwork before taking a battle stance and giggling. It was deep, sinister giggle. His eyes widened like saucers and he grinned swinging it this way and that, teeth poking out as he aimed it at invisible enemies.<br/>
“Hohohohohohoh, I’m going to give her a real workout, don’t you worry. Thanks, Engi!”<br/>
He slung it over one shoulder and shook his hand vigorously, “We should do this again some time!”<br/>
“Yeah… uh, g’night!”<br/>
Pyro grabbed his mask off the bench and stretched it over his head with a slap. He gave a big thumbs up and walked off with a bounce in his step.<br/>
“Nice to… meetcha’.” He trailed watching him walk off into the dark of the barracks.<br/>
Dell took another sip of beer and furrowed his brow. It sure was hot in here...
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Battleground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Engineer has 11 PhDs and not a single clue that he has a crush, lets all laugh at his expense.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few battles sure weren’t easy for the engineer. He was all sorts of distracted, he almost earned a brand new hole for his skull thanks to watching that boy traipse into the frontlines. He ducked just in time to miss that Sniper’s bullet.<br/>
He crouched behind his sentries to make some final adjustments and told himself to man up, it was not the time to get all fuzzy headed about a fellow team-mate. He couldn’t stop thinking about the other night and he couldn’t keep a stupid grin off his face when he was thinking about it. Even if it ended with him all tongue-tied. Sure had been a long time since he’d had that much fun...<br/>
There a sizzle of electricity and a splash of sparks as something stuck fast to his sentry. He looked up, a spy melted into view. Dell fumbled for a gun. A hiss, a blast and a shriek later and the spy slapped to the concrete with a thud. </p><p>“Nyuhhuh nay’?!”<br/>
Dell looked up to see Pyro standing over the sooty corpse with a held out hand, looking mighty pleased with his efforts. Dell was yanked off the ground and was just about steady on his feet.<br/>
“Ye-yeah, I’m fine Pardner. Thanks for saving my sorry behind.”<br/>
The Pyro gave a slight head tilt at him. The engineer couldn’t say how, but he knew that look.<br/>
“Don’t worry about little ol’ me. They need you up ahead, I’ll be there soon to set up on the next point.”</p><p>Pyro dusted the engineer down, gave an okay sign and galloped off to make some hell. Dell pulled out his shotgun as he knuckled down to work. He just needed to focus. There was a small group of fellow mercs giving him surreptitious looks as he watched the Pyro bound away. He clenched his jaw and got to work. He didn’t even flinch when the Spy on his own team materialized next to his dispenser.</p><p>	“You know, I’ve noticed that you and that degenerate seem to be getting along swimmingly these past few days.” Spy raised an eyebrow at him.<br/>
“He ain’t no worse than the rest of us,” He muttered, trying in vain to focus as the Spy looked him over with piqued curiosity. Dell peeked over the machine he was repairing and caught sight of the Pyro gleefully beckoning for the Medic to follow, before racing to the next point and out of view. He pulled his hard hat further over his brow. That boy always looked so damn giddy...<br/>
“I was merely observing…”<br/>
“You were merely raising my ire, son. Git.”</p><p>The spy shrugged and vanished. He should’ve given him a few choice words for poking his nose into his business sooner rather than later. Teach that rotten son of a rattler to go around calling decent people degenerates... Well, decent as any round here. Dell packed up a sentry and jogged to the next point. He caught a scout off guard on the way as he set up, filling him with holes from his widowmaker as he grit his teeth.<br/>
“Dhuh dhot!”<br/>
From far off Pyro yelled, he turned and gave a little wave as he paid no mind to the gout of flame he was unleashing onto a few unfortunate souls attempting to crawl away. The demoman next to him shuddered on the spot and looked as if he'd lost the colour from his cheeks. The mercs around him moved onwards, keeping a good distance from the Pyro as he reloaded.<br/>
Dell chuckled. Guess it was a pretty nice shot…<br/>
And then he kicked himself and went back to thrashing his machines. He had a job to do.</p><p>------</p><p>The twang of a lazy guitar meandered from the radio, the signal was all busted around here in the badlands but he’d managed to get it to work in his spare hours. Dell swung in his hammock, overalls unpinned and feet up after a trying day of building and shooting.<br/>
He had a little top room above his workshop you could get to by a ladder; it was cramped and stunk of lubricant, the wooden boards were crawling with rusty nails and the hammock was full of holes. It was home sweet home.</p><p>He shuffled deeper into the hammock and stared up at the sky light. A book on hydraulics he’d read a hundred times was perched across his chest. He was tired, but he didn’t feel like sleeping. He’d scrubbed himself down in the showers, tuning out Scout as he wittered on about his new lifting regime. He gulped down something grey and viscous in the mess hall, he hadn’t much to say to his colleagues as they bickered over the day’s stalemate. His brain had clocked out. But he kept looking around, lifting his head every time someone entered a room or came around a corner.<br/>
Before he rolled over he sussed over his plans for tomorrow. Usually he parked himself in the workshop and got to head scratching over his schematics, or start sketching up something new he’d never get around to cobbling together. And yet this time, he wanted to park himself in the workshop with Pyro. And the whole thing was making him itch eight ways to Sunday.<br/>
Dell didn’t appreciate change. He preferred a consistent set of permutations in his day, and this whole debacle was an unknown variable. He’d worked with these boys three years and he was comfortable with the arrangement. His momma raised him to be mannerly, not to let his guard down. Beers on a saturday, no asking after the family. But here he was concocting some dumbass scheme to bribe Pyro into his workshop again.<br/>
He dumped the book over his eyes and groaned. This conundrum was leading to an awful headache. Maybe it was okay to make a friend beyond being thankful they weren’t paid to shoot him down. Or toast him, in this case…  </p><p>He heard a loud clink. He sprung up and launched his book into a pile of scrap and damn near leapt out the hammock. He looked down; Pyro was like a rabbit in headlights, he’d set a case of beers on the boards as he peered back innocently.<br/>
“Apologies, there son… I was lost in thought…” He sat up from the hammock and took up the beers, “uh, thank’ye kindly, did you go on a run for the boys?”<br/>
He shook his head. Pyro began to pull off his mask over his head and puffed out a deep breath. His hair was ruffled and sweaty. He leaned two arms on the floor of the attic room as he stood on a lower rung of the ladder.<br/>
“I wanted to check up on you, man. You’ve been acting a little funny since uh.. I uh…” He gestured to his face, “Y’know.”<br/>
“I mean, I was admittedly a tad startled, not that I had the right to be, but I’m fine, son just fine. This was awful kind--”<br/>
“I’m sorry.” Pyro interrupted, his usual sunny tone dropped, “Listen, I was having a great time the night before and it was really hot under the lights, and you were being so nice I just thought… hey I don't mind, its all good.”<br/>
Dell opened his mouth to speak but his brain was sapped.<br/>
“I didn’t mean to spook you. Bad habit, sorry. You were just being nice and I put you in a weird position, so uh, I won’t bother you again--”<br/>
“Now hold on there, you ain’t put me in no position, son.”<br/>
Pyro blinked and scratched the back of his head, “Well, uh, the guys were talking and--”<br/>
“And what were those rats sayin’ to you?” Dell rolled his eyes.<br/>
“No, no, they weren’t saying nothing to me, man. Heh, they never do. I just overheard them chatting about you talking with me, they seemed … kinda put off.... You know you don’t have to talk to me, Engi.”</p><p>Dell sighed and crouched down. He looking down at the poor kid as his eyes darted away and he fiddled with the package of the beers.<br/>
“Listen, what’s your name?”<br/>
Pyro blinked in surprise, “Luis.”<br/>
“Nice ta’ meethca’ Luis. Don’t pay them any mind. I talk to whoever I damn well please. Just because those bull-suckers were raised in a barn don’t mean I was.” He grabbed Luis’ hand and shook it firmly, “You’re a part of this team and damn it, that ain’t right.”<br/>
Luis chuckled, but it wasn’t the Pyro’s usually bubbly giggle,<br/>
“Thanks, but I get why they don’t wanna’ be buddies,” He looked pointedly at Dell, “Listen man, I know what I’m about. I know why they’re weirded out."<br/>
Dell sat down and popped open two beers with a pair of pliers from his pocket, “They’re cowards. Morons, too. I build machines to turn men into buzzard pickings, we ain’t that different.” He took a chug and sighed, “We just got different methodologies.”<br/>
Luis smiled and took the bottle, “I guess when you put it like that, sure.”<br/>
The pyro looked comfortable enough leaning on the ladder but he insisted he climb up as he took a seat on his hammock. He shuffled up and planted himself down; the suit wrinkled and dwarfed him from the neck upwards without the headgear.<br/>
“Luis, I’ll be honest, I don’t get why you wear that mask all hours of the day, seems like an awful lot of trouble. But that ain’t my business, son.”<br/>
“Oh that’s easy,” Luis said between swigs, “I just like it that way. The suit's comfy.”<br/>
“Fair nuff’.” Dell chuckled.<br/>
“Yeah man, and I just like my privacy.” He shrugged.<br/>
“Well then, I’m sorry that I pried for your name.”<br/>
“No problem, I don’t mind you knowing.”<br/>
He emphasised the 'you' like it was the most obvious thing in the world. As Luis downed the bottle, Dell felt a pang of heat in his sternum.<br/>
“And why ever’s that?”<br/>
“You didn’t seem to care.”<br/>
The engineer leaned forward and smiled, offering his bottle to clink. Luis damn near smacked the glass and beamed from ear to ear.<br/>
“It’s Dell.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you, too, Dell.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Workshop II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Genderqueer pyro? In my fluff fic?<br/>Its more likely than you think.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Be honest. What did you expect?”<br/>
“Whaddya’ mean?” Dell was pretty loose by now, three beers down and he started to lose his grip on his pen.<br/>
A few weeks had gone by and a new routine had settled in; Luis and Dell got together on afternoons off with six beers and a table full of schematics for a new scorcher. They didn’t work all that hard on it, mostly just screwed around with ideas and talked until the moon came up.<br/>
The pyro flicked his hand about his face. Often he’d just use his hands over his words and Dell didn’t mind a bit. Some days he’d come by, yank off his mask and not say a word for hours. Dell would start the radio or just yammer on about what he’d been studying lately or explain what the innards of his machines did. No one else would let him talk their ears off about this stuff, so it was refreshing. Luis would jump up on the counter and flick his zippo on and off, or go through books of matches, flicking them in a pile until they curled and blackened. As long as he did it on the bunsen gauze, he didn’t care. But at times he had to tell him off almost setting off the sprinklers.<br/>
“I’m sorry to say curiosity got the best of us, pardner, we did talk it out one time over lunch break. Half of us thought you were a girl, in all honesty.”<br/>
Luis clapped his hands over his face and swooned. Dell snorted a laugh as he couldn’t for the life of him tell if he was joking.<br/>
“And the other half thought you’d be crispier than crisco bacon under that thing.”<br/>
Luis sniffed, breaking his silence, he was rocking back and forth on the edge of the counter-top, now.<br/>
“Yeah, I’d be a pretty poor pyrotechnician if I had burns all over, man. I got a few here and there, but nah, I’ll take the girl option, thanks.”<br/>
“Fine by me, son-- Er, uh, whatever, it’s fine by me.”<br/>
Luis threw his head back and laughed, Dell had to admit he adored that sound,<br/>
“Don’t think about it too hard.”<br/>
“Shan’t.” Dell glugged back a beer, “I guess they gots’ to talking because they never saw you in the showers…”<br/>
Luis snorted, “You wish.”<br/>
Dell dropped a few bolts he was counting out into his palm, before clearing his throat, “I don’t want nothing to do with someone I ain’t never seen take a shower. Don’t flatter yourself, mumbles.”<br/>
Luis giggled. It was that thrumming, contented giggle he made when he was past tipsy. Or when he’d found a pile of propane tanks out in the field.<br/>
Dell folded his arms and leaned back to look at Luis; he was swinging his boots like a school-kid. The top of his suit had been unzipped down to the waist to cool off. He wore a pit-stained white shirt notched with holes and yellowing stains. He was paunchy but toned, Dell’s eyes wandered onto his thick, bronze arms and the coarse hairs that stuck out every which way from his collar to his shirt hem. He might be sweatier than blue blazes, but he looked kind of cuddly. He turned away because his head was getting all fuzzy again, seems like he’d had enough booze for one night.</p><p>The door busted open with a kick.<br/>
“Ey, hardhat, the Pauling's been looking about for ya’--WOAH.”<br/>
Scout recoiled in place as he caught sight of the unmasked Pyro.<br/>
Luis yelped. His hand reached for his mask so quick he slipped off the counter. There was a crash as scrap and junk flew off with him. He was in a heap covering his head and face, it could over be called cowering.<br/>
Dell stood over him, providing a barrier and looking for the mask on the table,“Easy Pardner, Its alright, its just Scout-- You know Scout!”<br/>
But it wasn’t alright, obviously. Luis was acting like bullets were raining down. Dang it, he was always telling that boy to knock and now look what happened.<br/>
Scout was standing stiff in the doorway, gaping and trying to spit words out in shock. He rushed over to loom over Luis crumpled on the floor.<br/>
“Oh my god, it has a face!”<br/>
Dell spun around and growled, “O’course he has a goddamn face. Give him some breathing room, you spooked the poor fella’.”<br/>
Dell gave Scout a push back and kneeled on the floor, mask in hand.<br/>
“You okay? Need some help?” He said in the warmest voice he could muster. He offered out the mask for whenever he was ready.<br/>
Luis slowly unfurled himself, just enough to grab his mask and shimmy up his zipper. He sat up and hugged his knees.<br/>
“There you go, friend. Problem solved.” Dell hesitantly patted him on the shoulder.<br/>
“Yeah, real emergency here.”<br/>
He’d almost forgotten Scout was still in the doorway, rolling his eyes.<br/>
“So you’re telling me this whack-job’s been showing his face and you ain’t told nobody?” </p><p>Dell took a deep breath. There was no need to lash out. He needed to keep collected for his friend’s sake.<br/>
“Listen, boy, he’s shy. He wants to keep himself to himself.”<br/>
“And we’re just supposed to work with some no-faced muffled freak just cos’, is that it? It ain’t a crime to wanna’ know who you’re working with.”<br/>
Dell counted to ten to cool off.<br/>
“That’s the extent of it, you ain’t entitled to nothin’ that Pyro don’t wanna share. It's nothing any more special than that. And he ain’t no freak. As long as you don’t go running your mouth cross’ the entire base, we’re all dandy.”<br/>
Scout muttered under his breath and walked out, “Whatever. She's looking for ya’.”</p><p>Dell closed the doors behind him and let out a sigh of relief. He turned to see Luis standing and sniffling under the mask.<br/>
“Its okay, pardner, he’s gone…”<br/>
Luis found a chair in the corner and hunched into it. He looked defeated.<br/>
“Mrorry.”<br/>
“Ain’t nothing to be sorry about, but, there weren’t nothin’ to be scared of neither…”<br/>
He avoided Dell’s eyes, he mumbled something but seemed to get frustrated with his own muffled voice. He yanked off the mask and tossed it aside.<br/>
“I’m just-- I’m just not ready, okay? They all talk about me, they all hate me, and I don’t see why I should take off my mask when it makes me feel safer having it on.”<br/>
Dell came closer and shrugged.<br/>
“They don’t… hate you...They’re just difficult folks, is all’.”<br/>
He huffed again, “Scout especially.” He paused and wrung his gloved hands, “He’s just… mean.”<br/>
“You mean to tell me you spend all the day long torchin’ folks, but you’re scared of that jackass cos’ he’s … mean?”<br/>
Luis crinkled his brow and folded his arms, “Yeah, well… he calls me names and… copies me… Everyone else just ignores me, at least.”<br/>
Poor kid had tears welling up, but he was too proud to show it. It was incomprehensible to him that a human incinerator could be acting like a school kid in the Nurse’s office with a scraped knee. All these years he kept his distance from this doe-eyed sensitive sweet-pea just because he was a good merc. Dell grabbed a chair and spun it around, leaning over the back to look Luis in the eye.<br/>
“You ain’t gonna’ be scared of that boy. You come out of that suit when you’re good and ready, Scout mouthing off at’cha is what we in the business call a defence mechanism. He’s compensating for bein’ a yella belly, Mumbles, don’t you forget it.”<br/>
He blinked his tears away and sniffed a laugh, “Only you can call me that.”<br/>
“Damn straight, cos’ I ain’t got nothin’ to fear from you, pardner.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Abandoned Factory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Engineer tries to get the team to trust Pyro.<br/>This chapter features: Pyro fainting from special interest overload.<br/>And yeah this probably isn't accurate to the game play because something soemthing explosive damage but ehhhhh fuck it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remind me why our sooty friend here is joining us on this mission?” Spy asked.<br/>
“Pauling asked for you, me, him and Scout for this assignment, I don’t know the particulars any more than you, son.” Dell sighed. Pyro was hanging behind just a little, staring up at the cloudless sky as the sunset.<br/>
The team of four were making their way across a dusty red road that was headed to a canyon, a hand drawn map in hand. Most likely to another worthless gravel pit. They were instructed to retrieve intelligence and perhaps make a little hell on the way out. Just another Tuesday.<br/>
Scout had jogged up ahead, doing lunges and stretches and Pyro was content to wander behind a few feet behind Spy and Engi.<br/>
Spy took out a lighter and started to puff through his cigarette, “Hm, whilst Scout might be, shall we say, intellectually liberated. He has his uses in rapid retrieval, I don’t believe subtly is Pyro’s strong suit.”<br/>
“We don’t know what exactly we’re dealing with, Stretch, so give it a rest until--”<br/>
“I heard that, frenchy, you better-- Aw, crap.”<br/>
Scout had stopped dead in his tracks. Spy’s cigarette hung out his mouth.</p><p>It wasn’t a gravel pit.<br/>
The weathered sign hung up above the rickety looking factory that was hidden deep in a ravine:</p><p>
  <b>MANN Co. GUNPOWDER WORKS<br/>
WE MAKE HOLES IN ROCKS AND PEOPLE AND GET INTO FIGHTS.</b>
</p><p>Dell turned to see Pyro sink to his knees and quiver all over. He was squeaking from what he could make out. He looked like he was going to sob tears of joy. His hands were flung out as if he was thanking whatever god he prayed to.<br/>
“I’m gonna level with you guys,” Scout turned to them, “This is at the bottom of the list of ways I wanted to kick the bucket, especially since you'd all be goin' out with me. This is a death trap, you hear me? I don’t do suicide missions.”<br/>
Spy nodded, “I concur. Heavens know why the adminstrator sent him out with us, but it was a mistake, even you should see that...” He trailed as he watched the Engineer walk over to Pyro.<br/>
He had knelt down besides him, a hand on his shoulder to soothe him. Luis was gibbering incoherently, his fingers twitching at invisible flamethrower triggers. He looked almost overwhelmed with joy, like he couldn't handle the excitement.<br/>
Dell put on his best calming patter, “Alright, pal, deep breaths. There we go, you're all good. This is your lucky day, but let's not make it our last -- what have you gots’ to remember when we’re all in the building?”<br/>
Pyro took deep panting breaths for a few seconds before perking up, he held up a finger as he talked, “Dunta moff a dudduhs!”<br/>
“That’s right, we don’t set off the sprinklers! As soon as we’re all out, you’re free to send this whole powder keg to hades, but we all gotta’ get out with the briefcase alive first, y’hear?”<br/>
Pyro repeated that last bit back, looking proud as Dell patted him on the back.<br/>
"Its alright, fellas. He know's what to do..."<br/>
Spy shrugged and walked on. Scout stared numbly past them both and started praying under his breath.</p><p>The building was silent; the factory long abandoned. It was a good choice for a hideout with all the big red warning signs and yellow hazard tape fluttering in the wind out front. Seems like the place had been shut down for blatant disregard for construction codes. For all they knew the whole place was cobbled out of cotton wool and balsa wood.<br/>
It was a plain dusty warehouse inside. Yet it was clear someone had set up a base of defence. The bottom floor had been gutted for ease of access. Pyro seemed a mite disappointed as he entered, but Scout tried to focus as he sprinted ahead to check corners. Spy had already disappeared into the shadows. </p><p>It was now clear to Dell why Pyro had been asked to come along, if anyone disturbed them, they wouldn’t want to bring the whole building down in hellfire. The munitions must be being kept further into the base. It was a long while before they heard a peep from anyone. They were alone as Spy and Scout forged ahead. They patrolled the ground floor; Luis strode through the dark with long sweeps of his flamethrower, the pilot light giving a threatening roar through the silence. He kept looking about to check on Dell, who gave curt nods back. His widowmaker was out but he had limited tools on hand. He was told he wouldn’t need them by Ms. Pauling.<br/>
"You know that thing must make you feel awful powerful, friend..." he murmured,<br/>
Luis giggled quietly as he stalked forward with deliberate footwork. Something sent a shiver up Dell's neck hairs; it wasn't fear, it was a kind of awe he'd never felt for a team-mate before.</p><p>Scout let out a shot somewhere out of view and from a catwalk above a Sniper’s body fell with a scream and a thud. There was shouting and a flurry of boots headed their way. Spy materialised out of an upperfloor room, blood on his jacket and the briefcase in hand.<br/>
“Time to egress.” He stated.<br/>
They had been discovered, mercenaries blocked the front entrance and Scout hollered for them to move out the back way. As they rushed to an exit corridor, Pyro created a buffer as he gave warning bursts of flame from his flamethrower and then they were as jumpy as jackalopes. It made Luis giggle as they leapt back with his goading threats. He toyed with them, playing chicken with the closest men before they scurried back.<br/>
Having gotten ahead the team hurried down a corridor, Dell blocked it off with a mini-sentry as they headed to a door labelled ‘DEPOT’. He caught the first few yells of pain before slamming the door behind him.</p><p>He saw Spy and Scout catching their breath behind a frozen Pyro. There was a delivery bay onto a back road and a few Mann Co. trucks that had been left to rust. The walls were stacked with crates all marked ‘KNO3’. It was too much excitement for him and his knees buckled, just in time for Dell to steady him. He flung his arms around Dell as he was caught in a bear hug. Pyro squeezed him tight and hummed with glee.<br/>
“Alright, simmer down, simmer down…” He chuckled, a little red in the cheeks but he didn’t let go.<br/>
Scout and Spy weren’t waiting to get char-grilled and had already escaped through the bay, remembering what they’d heard about the sprinklers.<br/>
The assignment called for total elimination. In other words, no problem at all if you didn’t factor in their own survival. By Dell’s estimations there were eight men left in the base and enough potassium nitrate to blast the skin off each and every one of their sorry skeletons.<br/>
Dell ran the numbers as Luis widened his stance to guard the door.<br/>
“It ain’t worth it, Pardner. We need to git gone yesterday…”<br/>
He grabbed Luis’ wrist and ran for the shutters as the mercenaries flooded in, they were cautious with their shots as they bolted for an exit. The two ran out the open bay before hugging the wall.<br/>
“Nuh!!” Pyro stopped and pointed at the chain pulley locked in place to keep the shutters up. He pointed to Dell’s gun and then the lock before he finally clocked what he meant. He took aim as Pyro positioned himself by the entrance drawing fire away from the Engineer.<br/>
He wanted to rush in and yank the dumbass out of there, but he trusted the plan and fired at the lock holding the pulley up. With a ricochet it hit the concrete with a clang and the shutter came plummeting down. </p><p>Pyro held his flamethrower above his head and cackled before letting a jet of flame envelop the ensuing mercenaries. A second after the shutters slammed down and Pyro swung round to give a thumbs up to him. A breath later the shutters split open like a burst dam, fire erupted out and over Pyro. He was waiting with open arms.<br/>
“Oh <i>Lordy.</i>” He whimpered.<br/>
The boom rumbled through the canyon. Dell dove behind the wall before scrambling through rubble to reach his friend flattened by the blast. His ears rang as he dug under sheets of metal and jagged splinters to find Luis blissed out on the floor. That, or out cold. Maybe both. Or God forbid bleeding internally. Shards had pierced the suit all over. Ash and blood covered his palm as he held his friend.<br/>
The whole factory was ablaze. It had taken half a minute for the top floor to get swallowed in viscous smoke. Dell was sweating like a sinner in church as he hoisted the kid over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry and headed through the back road...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Infirmary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pyro wakes up after nearly gibbeting himself.<br/>Medic drops by to make everyone uncomfortable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dell’s eyes felt heavy as a midnight freighter; he was kicked back in a fold out chair next to Pyro. He was out cold, dumped upon the work seat unceremoniously. His mask was on and Dell could hear faint puffs of breath, but his suit was bloodied and torn, everything including his shirt ripped away to let the Medic do his work.<br/>
The Doctor was patiently extracting the largest shrapnel bits from his torso and stitched him back up. The only sound was the clatter of metal instruments as the Medic dropped forceps into the bowl on his work table, that and the whirr of the medibeam gently radiating Pyro’s body. The whole place stunk of stale disinfectant and pigeon dander.<br/>
“I vould recommend taking those goggles off if you plan to sleep, it vill leave unsightly rings…” The doctor didn’t take his eyes off Pyro’s open chest cavity.</p><p>Dell wasn’t squeamish, he’d been popped open by the doc’ many times, mostly awake and making small-talk as he was picked on by the old vulture. But he was eyeing him as he worked on his friend.<br/>
“I’m awake, I’m awake…” he yawned, it had been three hours of carefully tweasing metal shards that had pierced him all over. They hadn't said much to each other, Dell's stomach was in knots and he wasn't in the mood to chat.<br/>
“This is unusual behaviour, for you.” Medic said, seemingly burrowing around in the innards for his amusement at this point, “You have never expressed interest in my procedures before…”<br/>
“I ain’t got no interest in you.” Dell rolled his neck and stretched his arms, they’d gotten back to the base at midnight and it was three in the morning. He was flagging for sure.<br/>
“You know he’s unconscious, ja? He can’t appreciate the moral support right now…” Medic snorted.<br/>
Dell mumbled and growled to himself, too tired to think of a down country simile for the bastard.<br/>
“And, aren’t friendships against company policy, hm?” He said, gesturing with a spleen in hand, “Really, I thought you vere smarter than that.”<br/>
“Ain’t you gone over your alligator budget for the third month in a row?” He grumbled, “Wouldn’t the administrator like to know about that?”<br/>
The medic shrugged, “You got me vere, you can’t beat a free-range organic alligator colon! And I suppose its nice that he’s finally opening up to someone,” He giggled, “Get it? Opening up a little? I’m in his--”<br/>
Dell shook his head and let himself smile, “I get it, ya’ quack.”<br/>
“He’s so shy, poor little maus, it is heartvarming to see you care so much.”<br/>
Dell nodded, “Yeah, he’s a real charmer when you get to know him.”<br/>
The doctor slapped his bloodstained hands together, finally satisfied with his work. He stood up to put the beam on full power. The flesh warped back together, leaving Pyro’s belly intact. His torso was downy with black hairs and silvered with nicks and scars. He had two huge healed gashes under his pectorals, must have been one of doc’s vascular experiments. Dell couldn’t help but think he looked darn cuddly.</p><p>“Vell, I can’t blame you for falling for him. He is cute as a button.”<br/>
And with that he grabbed Pyro’s mask and pulled it off in one swift motion.<br/>
Dell gaped, speechless before he slapped the mask out of the Doctor’s hands, “What did you say?! And git your hands off that!”<br/>
Dell attempted to stand between Luis and the Doctor but he simply rolled his eyes and pushed past.<br/>
“He needs to breathe to recover consciousness, schtupid. Leave him be.”<br/>
“But what did you say before that?!” Dell said as he followed Medic to the sink, scrubbing his hands of the blood.<br/>
“Engineer, we’re men of intellect, do not try to conceal your affections. It is much too adorable to go unnoticed.” He smirked, enjoying the engineer’s face contort.<br/>
He went to busy himself disinfecting his tools at the back of the room, leaving Dell stuck in place. He was failing to find something to bite back against the know-it-all. Dell went red and stuttered to reply, but was interrupted by a hacking cough.</p><p>Pyro sat up and blinked at the painfully bright lamp that hung over the work-seat. He patted himself down and noticed he was undressed. He folded his arms and looked about nervously.<br/>
“Ay, uhh, what happened?”<br/>
Dell jumped over and sat by his side, “Pyro, you’re up! You’re a sight for sore eyes, don’t ever do that again, ya' crazy bastard!”<br/>
“Do what again..? OH THAT.” Luis whooped, clapping his hands, “Nah, that was cool, lets go again!”</p><p>“Oh, hello zhere’ Luis.”<br/>
The Pyro clamped his mouth shut and stared back at Medic, who gave a small wave.<br/>
Dell threw a look to the doctor, “You didn’t tell you two were, er, introduced?”<br/>
“Oh please, I am a doctor, I have to examine all my patients from time to time,” He shrugged, sidling up next to Luis who shifted back, “Especially when zhey find more often find themselves with excess lead deposits in their abdomen more than anyone else on our little team, isn’t that right?” Luis turned his face to stare at the floor as the Medic patted him on the head.<br/>
“Patient-doctor confidentiality is something I respect vhen it doesn’t intrude on my curiosity. And Luis here is quite normal compared to some of our team-mates. We’ve made ze necessary chit-chat.”<br/>
Poor kid was sweating buckets and he shuffled in place, avoiding the Doctor’s gaze.<br/>
Dell sighed, “Let’s get you to your bed, Pardner. Thank’ye kindly, Doc.”<br/>
“Not at all, mein unzertrennlichen.” he waved them both out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Boiler Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THIS IS WHERE THE MAGIC HAPPENS, LADS.<br/>(If you're looking to skip ahead to the *good bit*, this is the bit to skip to.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luis could walk just fine but Dell insisted on steadying his arm behind his back. His suit was tattered but it still just about zipped up. He apparently slept in a room in the basement; Pyro flicked a switch and the light stuttered to life. It cast an amber glare over the room, the bulbs must have been old and janky. It was a boiler room, there were axes propped up besides a creaky iron bed and peeling a health and safety plaque above it. There was a line of rusted lockers that were dented in as well as his own workbench. A stack of empty jerry cans sat haphazardly in the corner.<br/>It was like something out of a Freddy Krueger movie. Though he was pretty sure Freddy Krueger didn’t own a big plush unicorn, or little pink coin purse for that matter. Candy wrappers under the bed lessened the slightly unnerving atmosphere, too.</p><p>Pyro stepped in and yanked off his mask, “Uh, welcome! Sorry, people don’t usually come down here...I think you’re the first... ”<br/>Dell chuckled, standing in the doorway admiring the place, “Its real cozy.”<br/>“Its warm, dry, dark and quiet. Well, not quiet quiet, but you get to hear people walking about on the upper floors and sometimes the pipes make these nice rattling sounds…” Luis started murmuring noises under his breath, it was a charming habit of his to mimic mechanical noises when he was relaxed.<br/>It was warm. The boiler in the corner must have been heating water for the whole base, it hummed. And Dell could see that it might be soothing for him. The room was pretty bare, and the mattress on the bed was lean. Springs poked out from the side. It smelled grimy, and there was the kick of residual gasoline about the place, sure, but it was lived in. No worse than Dell’s workshop that reeked of solvent and rust. It was like he’d built his own little home down away from everyone else, and he'd been here for years. Alone.<br/>Luis began kicking his boots off, flinging them under the bed in a heap. He shook the suit off and dumped it in the corner along with the cut shirt. He was standing there in his loose boxers, lost in thought. He then began digging around in one of the rusty lockers for a pair of tracksuit pants and some worn socks. He was half way through shoving his legs into the holes when he looked up at Dell. He hovered there, wobbling on one as he caught his eye. Dell turned away without a word. Damn. Had he really been watching the whole time?<br/>He cast his eyes about for a distraction; on the workshop table was a chewed up flamethrower that was half scavenged for parts. It must have been a prototype of his current model, Dell always admired the fact Luis had put it together himself out of scrap. </p><p>	Dell glanced back and thought he saw Luis smile before shaking himself awake. His tired mind was playing tricks. Luis lay down on the bed and gestured to an oil drum that had been sawn in half into a stool. He dragged it next to the bed. Dell watched him wriggle into a comfortable position, he exhaled long and slow when he found it. He seemed content in his own little world.<br/>	“Do you want me to, uh, stay here?”<br/>	“For what?” Luis grinned and raised an eyebrow.<br/>Dell’s heart stammered and he cleared his throat, “Cos’ I’m tryin’ to be here for ya’, can’t a fella’ be a good pal? You had me mighty worried…”<br/>	Luis turned away and folded his arms, “Everyone gets blown up and sewn back together on this job, you can’t make a fuss about it, c’mon.”<br/>	“Yeah, but they don’t aim for it!” He raised his voice, and then quickly shut his mouth.<br/>	Luis paused, and Dell counted his heartbeats before he spoke again,<br/>“You’re right… I got over excited. Its just… Fire, man. It brings me so much joy. The heat, the light, the colours. Its crazy but its like kind of my happy place, and I know its stupid, but it helps me do this job. Makes me feel all kinds of alive when I’m out there torching buildings. But usually, there’s no one looking out for me… But I’ll remember next time…”<br/>“You better, pardner. I’m behind you all the way.” Dell took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “But, In all honesty, I hated seeing you under the knife. Even when you woke up, why, you looked like a buck frozen in front of an eighteen wheeler.”<br/>	“You didn’t need to stay.”<br/>	Dell grumbled, “You just looked so darn, helpless, son…”<br/>	Luis looked down and smiled to himself, “I can handle Dr. Ludwig,” Dell had never known the Doctor’s name as he was almost as private as the Pyro, he must have offered his name as a courtesy in exchange for Luis’. “I don’t like getting undressed. I freeze up.”<br/>“You ain’t got nothing to be ashamed about.” Dell replied, his voice curt and coarse. He wasn’t entirely sure what Luis was talking about but he had a feeling that those pectoral scars he covered in the infirmary had something to do with it.<br/>Luis straightened and locked eyes with him, “I know. But… other people don’t.”<br/>	“I ain’t other people, mumbles.” His voice was low and quiet.<br/>A hush fell between them and for a moment it was just him and the young man who had saved his life countless times. The kid who sat and giggled on his work top for hours on end, happy to flick matches and listen to him ramble on about the most boring of schematics. Who gave him bear hugs when they were victorious that felt so damn perfect it was like he was fighting just for him. </p><p>	Luis leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, “Stop telling me stuff I know.”<br/>Dell stiffened all over. His cheeks flushed. Luis looked rather darn pleased with himself as he sat back in the bed and watched Dell practically melt in front of him. <br/>		Dell fumbled to take off his hard hard and adjusted his goggles with sweaty palms. He touched his cheek. He had no idea how to analyse the thoughts burning in his mind. He was… excited and all manner of terrified. That was his closest estimation of his feelings on the circumstance. It was like he was sweating out every thesis he’d ever written as he tried to find the words.<br/>“You..? I, uh… Luis..?” He stammered. <br/>“Y’know, for an engineer, you’re not too good at knowing when a good thing’s going on, man.” Luis came closer to his face, his handsome features and auburn eyes soft in the amber light, “Why do you think I’ve been coming to that workshop all these weeks?”<br/>It was starting to click. Dell thought he’d wanted to make a new flamethrower and then he realised he was a damn idiot; if the Pyro wanted to make a new flamethrower, he would have made one himself. He was more than capable of putting a new model together himself. It was starting to make sense, even to himself. The hours they talked away and the sweet silence they shared together long into the night. All the beers and the post-match hug tackles. The fact he hadn’t batted an eye at peeling off his suit in front of Dell. </p><p>“You didn’t have to make excuses… you could’ve asked…”<br/>“Asked what, man?” Luis grinned. <br/>You devil. Dell cursed that devious, diabolical grin. He was going to make him admit what he had been trying to hide from himself the whole time. <br/>His heart pounded and he squirmed in place before blurting out, “Do you want to… I mean, would it be okay if… aw, to hell with it!”<br/>Dell pulled Luis’ face into his lips and swung his arms about his neck. The Pyro squeaked, most likely in delight, he hoped. Feelings weren’t his forte, he was a man of action and he couldn’t deny it any longer. His lips were plush and his stubble tingled against his skin. The Pyro’s arms sunk around his back and all the tension faded. Luis started to pull him forward and Dell stumbled out of his seat onto the bed, letting himself fall into Luis’ arms. He felt his laughter thrum through his chest as they embraced, the Pyro tumbled onto his side and held him close. He was only a mite taller than Dell but he could feel himself being worn already by the younger merc’s embrace.<br/>Luis’ laughter petered out, “Listen, if this is too much… I know I’m a lot to handle and--”<br/>He came up for air, panting and chuckling, “Listen, son, I have no idea what I’m doin’. But I ain’t gonna let anyone stop me from doin’ it, least’ of all you.”<br/>“Them’s fightin’ words.” Luis said in a drawling tone, mocking his accent.<br/>That was the last straw, Dell shut him up with a kiss as he stroked his hair and curved his hands down to his warm, strong neck. The bed was cramped but he was so warm, not like the concrete walls of the upper floors and the draught of his workshop. Their legs tangled and they breathed together in harmony. And somehow the Engineer stopped thinking, he leant his head against Luis’ chest and sunk into the best sleep he’d had in a long, long while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Battleground II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dell and Luis wake up from a lovely cuddle and have to jump straight into battle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dell woke to a breeze of breath travelling over his head and down his neck. He felt the weight of a hand on his back gently smoothing his shirt. Luis was just awake enough to be stroking down his aching back. He’d never stopped to notice how much tension he held in his muscles, brushed away by the slightest touch. If the bed wasn’t so cramped and pokey, it would have been perfect. Yet Dell didn’t budge an inch.<br/>“We need to get you a new mattress son…” He grumbled into the Pyro’s neck.<br/>Luis hummed a laugh, ticklish from his warm breath, “For what exactly?”<br/>“We’ll get to that when we get to that…” He murmured in a low and lazy voice, burying himself back under the blanket. He placed his temple against Luis’ chest and listened to his pulse like a lullaby.<br/>Dell hadn’t quite figured out what was going to happen yet, so that mindset could wait. But he couldn’t help run his hand along Luis’ waist and inhale his scent. He must shower in his own time because he didn’t reek like he avoided soap and water; he smelled musky and salty, his deodorant was strong and masculine. Dell thought his clothes must’ve had a tang of grease and steel to them, he didn’t wash them often. They were coveralls, after all. He was glad he’d bothered to kick off his boots before collapsing into Luis’ arms, but he was all work from the socks up. Including his goggles. Damn it, he better not take them off in front of the boys...<br/>He realised he was nodding off again and tried to shake himself awake, he was usually pretty on schedule with missions and battles and the like, but his brain was washed with new smells and touches, so it was all out the window.<br/>“We got work today?” He yawned.<br/>“We gotta’ get going in… half an hour. We gotta’ get those BLUs… maybe.” <br/>Dell looked up, Luis was slumped against his pillow, dead to the world. He sighed and squeezed the Pyro again, which he responded to with another round of gentle strokes to his back. <br/>Dell hadn’t been held this way since college. On second thought, making out in the Physics lab or a quickie in the alley behind the Math’s Department, didn’t really count. He tried to remember any time he’d been cuddled; certainly not out in the oil fields. One time he got with the Head Supervisor’s son at the Smissmas party, and wound up sneaking out of his Boss’ house at four in the morning. The two had collapsed in the sheets after, but even then, he was the big spoon. He was kind of fed up with being the big spoon. This was nice.</p><p>Luis ran his thumb along his bald head to wake him up after the lie-in. There weren’t many words passed between them after that. They dressed and Dell took the initiative to leave first, neither of them seemed willing to be caught together just yet. Dell left with an awkward peck on the cheek; he knew what had happened last night, but he wasn’t sure how to proceed. He lugged himself up the many flights of stairs back to the ground floor deep in thought. He didn’t know the protocols from here on out, he’d never had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend for that matter. He’d had a prom date back in 53’, but she was as queer as him and they spent the night talking about applied calculus. He wondered where Mary-Beth was now…?</p><p>Dell bumped helmet-first into someone. There was a splash of coffee and a beleaguered groan, Sniper brushed himself off and narrowed his eyes at the Engineer. He’d just crossed up into the corridor and practically headbutted him as he was walking out the cafeteria.<br/>“Oh my gosh-- I’m, I’m sorry stretch, I was mighty distracted…”<br/>Sniper’s voice got strangely high pitched when he was annoyed, “Mind where you’re going ya--!” He paused, and double checked his surroundings,<br/>“What were you doin’ down in the basement? Cos’ its first thing in the morning, and I know you aren’t doin’ repairs…?” He leaned over Dell and stepped a little closer with a smile.<br/>“I was, uh, doing routine maintenance, son. On the amplitude socket! It was backing up into the insulation generator…” He babbled, stepping back as the Sniper advanced. Dell really hoped that sounded plausible because all of his big words had jumped ship as soon as he had to come up with an excuse. He didn’t get much sleep and he needed coffee before he could make logical arguments.<br/>“Oh. I see how it is.” He grinned.<br/>“Now I don’t know what you think that you think, boy, but, but…” He stuttered.<br/>“But nothing. I see someone’s been having a rendezvous with Sparky down there.”<br/>His voice was gravelly with smugness. <br/>Dell took a deep breath to try and find some sort of rebuttal but just sighed, “Listen, son. Just… keep it quiet.”<br/>“Nah, Nothing to fret about, just amusin’ myself. Just didn’t know you like playin’ with matches...” Sniper walked away and sniggered, “No worries, I shan’t grass you up. We all got secrets round ere’, mate...”<br/>Dell watched him strut down the hall, obviously enjoying catching the supposed ‘smart guy’ on the team out. He wasn’t exactly close to Sniper, but his secret should be safe. For now.</p><p> </p><p>The battle was a rough one. Dell managed to clean himself up and grab a coffee before the countdown began. He wasn’t up in the fray today, he was setting up sentries to defend their turf and restock the team from the back. The mercs on the other side weren’t going to lay down any time soon. The Doctor was working himself to the bone patching the Mercs back together.<br/>Dell had taken his wrangler out to thin out the herd when someone tapped on his shoulder. He didn’t turn around, I mean it wasn’t a spy, he would’ve been backstabbed by now.<br/>“Hey, I got a lot on my hands here, son, get out there help--”<br/>“Huh.”<br/>Dell spun to see Pyro giving a timid wave, hauling a box of ammo under his arm.<br/>“Well, hey to you too, Parnder’... Ya’ll okay?”<br/>He hovered there for a moment, nodding slowly. Dell caught sight of a bunch of bullet holes on his thighs, but the dispenser was healing the blood loss best as it could. <br/>Dell could tell he wanted to say something but he scurried along after ten seconds of shifting his weight from boot to boot. He went scampering forward when he was fully reloaded, turning back to wave again before jumping away from a rocket.<br/>Dell’s face felt heated and his heart was thumping like thunder. It was hard to watch him leap back into the front lines, dodging bullets and bats like it was just another day at the office for him. I mean, it was any other day, wasn’t it? He thought.<br/>There was a clap of bullet-fire and a muffled shriek as Pyro thudded to the concrete. Dell started to spring forward with his Panic Attack in hand just before a hand walloped into his chest.<br/>“Engineer need to look after machines. Doctor take care of your little man.”<br/>He looked up. Heavy gave his a faint smile before nudging him back and advancing forward. He was right, the medic was already on him, as Demon dragged him out of fire. He was left stunned by what he’d almost done. It was a school boy error. Thankfully he was only a few feet away from his post. <br/>He was having second thoughts about going against company policy…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Dining Hall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh man. The fuckin drama. I live for it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They lost. That meant a long slog to re-capture what they’d lost tomorrow. <br/>Dell wasn’t in the mood to eat. But Scout was bringing beer from a trip out the base, and he wouldn’t say no to a drink. The Mercs were gathered in the cafeteria, eating what could only charitably called a meat-loaf. <br/>	He sat with Spy and Sniper as they had one of their pointless arguments again. Something about guns, of course. They were usually pretty entertaining, and the whole team would join in like stories around a campfire. But he wasn’t in the mood. He got up and sat by himself on the end of a table, he got out his pocket notebook and started drawing something up. A circuit, at first. Then he crossed it out. A sketch of a new machine, or a weapon, or something. He crossed that out, too. He pushed it aside and tried to eat. His head was getting fuzzy again.</p><p>The Pyro sat down next to him, he was almost too engrossed in pushing his peas around the plate to notice. He sat stiff with worry. The quiet of the hall was eating away at him. It was one thing for Pyro to run in and get bullets to the chest, it was another to watch him do it. And he’d have to do it until he got out of this awful mess. But he had a contract, they both had a contract. And of course, his more direct work with the Administrator... It wasn’t as easy as just submitting a two week notice and hauling out somewhere green and peaceful and where nobody would ask questions.<br/>His head hurt. And his ears were ringing. He usually didn’t pay attention to the aftershocks of battle, but today was different. The image of Luis slamming to ground rolled over and over in his head. But here he was, next to him, good as new. Why was he so shook up, now? He was an engineer, damn it, he had all the solutions except the important ones.<br/>As the others babbled on, Pyro shuffled closer and put his hand on Dell’s glove. He gently placed his fingers between his own and tried to look him in the eye. But his eyes were fixed on the table.<br/>“Are we... gonna’ be alright, Luis?” He whispered.<br/>Luis patted his shoulder, not saying a word. This was new to both of them. He didn’t even care that everybody could see them cosying up to each other. But Dell could feel his warm expression and the gentle squeeze of his hand on him that he didn’t need to say a word. The Pyro had come over just to make sure he knew he was here, and as long as he was here, he’d be alright. Maybe they’d find a way out, or die trying, but Luis wasn’t going anywhere without him. <br/>	Dell forgot the ringing in his ears, and the slobs scraping their plates clean around them, and the seething mess that was their jobs. He leaned on Luis’ shoulder and sighed. </p><p>	No one looked up, or if they glanced over to them he didn’t notice. Food was shovelled into mouths and magazine pages were flipped. He could hear jokes and laughter like they were far away, and not the other side of the table. Maybe it wasn’t something he had to overthink. He could feel a weighty gloved hand on his head giving tender little pats, assuring him he could stay there for as long as he needed. It felt soft against Luis’ protective suit, it was padded and thick. His shoulder made a perfect little nook for him to lay his head. He exhaled long and slow, he needed this.</p><p>“Aw, what the hell is this.”<br/>Dell blinked and looked up, Scout was standing in the entrance of the Cafeteria, he had a crate of beers stacked up on his chest. And he was glaring back at him. Pyro turned his head, but didn’t lift his hand off the Engineer’s head until he gently brushed it away himself.<br/>Dell got up and walked up to Scout, “You got a problem, boy?”<br/>Scout snorted and dumped the crates at his feet, “Yeah, you and that freak. You’re gonna’ mess things up around here if you keep on like dat’.”<br/>Dell stepped forward, the rest of the Mercs had switched their attention to the scene. Pyro shuffled in his seat and tentatively got up to be by Dell’s side.<br/>“He can fight his own battles, Mumbles, sid’down.”<br/>Dell looked back at Luis, obviously crestfallen as he stepped back. Dell made fists by his side as Scout went on.<br/>He poked him in the chest and swaggered as he talked, “Listen, genius, when the Administrator finds out you twos making out in the dining hall cos’ you couldn’t handle fighting with the real men, we’s all gonna’ lose privileges cos’ you’re shacking up with that whack-job. I ain’t gonna’ lose poker nights and beer runs cos’ you’re out here with the PDA’. Right guys?” He looked around, the others in the hall just stared back. Silence. <br/>Dell pressed forward, forcing Scout up against the wall of the dining hall,  <br/>“Is that right?”<br/>Scout stumbled on his words as he backed up, raising his voice, “Y-Yeah! Just cos’ you two fag--”</p><p>Dell smacked his face back to the wall before he could finish the word. He took his gloved hand and grasped Scout’s shoulder. His voice hitched in surprise; the man had a mean, cold grip.<br/>His voice was low as he growled,<br/>“Now I ain’t playing round here, kiddo. You better retract that statement of yours before you realise you’re stuck under a roof full of buck-wild professional cut-throats, who took this job way out in the middle of these god forsaken rock piles to get away from slicks like you who look down on em’ to feel better about their own weak spirits. And I think I speak for everyone when I say we wouldn’t be sorry to see one less sorry bastard like you on this Earth.”</p><p>Scout swallowed whatever he was about to say as he glanced about the room; the mercenaries stared back. Medic leaned forward, balancing his chin in his hands, a curious expression on his face. Heavy’s hand gently sunk to the Doctor’s back, his face stony and unmoving. Demo chuckled to himself and next to him Soldier spun to look at scout, his helmet teetering with the movement, revealing a slight blush. Spy lit a cigarette and didn’t look away. Sniper’s expression was neutral as he sipped his last coffee of the day; it was true, they all had secrets. <br/>Dell’s calculations were correct in that likely every one of these half-wit killers was queer as a god damn fruitcake in whatever way they god damn pleased.<br/>“Big men don’t use words like that, slim. They keep their mouths shut.”<br/>Dell slammed him back against the wall and stormed out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes:<br/>Don't worry, I don't think Scout is really homophobic. I don't know if I think he's bi, gay, straight etc... I think he's a young dude who probably grew up with some fucked up shit going on and he's a bit scared of losing the good thing he has going. He's just uncomfortable, maybe someone should talk to him...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Attic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luis goes to check on Dell. Short chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luis climbed the ladder up to Dell’s attic in his track suit and t-shirt. He must have dumped them on the workshop floor below. Dell was in his hammock. He screwed up his face and glowered into the skylight above. Nothing but clouds and a cold wind.</p><p>“Dell?” Luis got up from the ladder and sidled up the hammock.<br/>“I’m sorry.” he murmured, trying to blink away tears in his eyes.<br/>“What for, man?” Luis said gently.<br/>“I … I don’t know what I am doin’. I get mean when I can’t solve problems, I mean this ain’t a problem, its everyone else…” <br/>He nodded and stood up, Dell tried to wriggle over in the hammock. It was designed for two, luckily. Luis flopped in and let Dell rest on his chest.<br/>He settled in and listened to the Pyro’s heart thump in his chest, “You’re brave all the time, son, I just… I’m scared.”<br/>Luis sighed, “We’re all scared. That cos’ we’re not normal people, Dell. So in our situation, we got a lot to be scared about…” <br/>They were silent for a bit. The radio whistled out a tinny country ballad as they watched the clouds crawl through the skylight, slowly letting stars peek through.<br/>Luis cleared his throat after a while, the Engineer appreciating the hum through his chest as he spoke, “Listen man, I’m not going anywhere. We’re gonna’ protect each other out there, and we’re gonna’ work as a team. As long as we got a doc’ like the Medic on our side, we’ll be fine. We might get roughed up along the way, but that’s our job, man. The rest of those guys? I don’t think they wanna’ mess with us.”<br/>Dell laughed, “Well, uh, not after today.”<br/>“He really got to you, huh?” Luis smiled, there was a tinge of worry in his voice, “I didn’t think you got that kinda’ angry, I only ever see you raise your voice after dealin’ with someone out fighting.”<br/>“I’m just mighty concerned he’s gonna’ turn us in after what I did…And I couldn’t stand the way he talked to ya’.”<br/>Luis ran his hand over Dell’s head, “My hero…” He said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek.<br/>Dell blushed and buried himself deeper into the embrace, “Weren’t no thing.”<br/>“I’ll talk to Scout.” Luis said, looking into the stars, “I’ll go see him tomorrow.”<br/>Dell cocked his head, “Ya’ sure? I mean, I should tell I’m sorry…”<br/>“You ain’t gotta’ apologise, man, <br/>“Alright, darlin’.” Dell said the words without a second thought, snuggling down to sleep in Luis’ arms. <br/>Luis held his breath, savouring the words before sighing and turning his head to sleep.<br/>“Goodnight, mi cielito.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you forget mexican Pyro? I never forgot.<br/>Mi Cielito means my heaven, and it was too adorable too pass up. I really hope I used it correctly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Scout's Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pyro has a little chat with Jeremy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pyro knocked out a little beat on Scout’s door. He tried to make it sound happy. It was late afternoon and they all had the day off, he puffed nervously under the mask as he waited. It was just Scout, he reminded himself, it was just Scout. <br/>“Yeah, yeah, get in here.”<br/>Pyro pushed the door open slowly, letting the hinges squeak. He popped his head in and gave a small wave.</p><p>Scout practically launched himself out of his bean bag chair as he yelled out, tipping backwards with a bag of chips spilling over him. He gave a little wave again.<br/>Scout scurried behind his bean-bag to hide. There were piles of comics and a stereo in the corner, the walls were full of baseball posters and pin ups fighting for space. There were a lot of candy wrappers all over the floor, so at least they had that in common.<br/>“You! What do you want?! You gonna’ torch me?! Cos’ I ain’t got my bat wit’ me, it ain’t a fair fight, besides, I’m too pretty to die!”<br/>Luis took a deep breath and crouched down to Scout’s level. He put up his hands to show he didn’t have his flamethrower, axe or anything he use to hurt him.<br/>Scout crawled back, stuttering, “Stay back, ya’ monsta’! You can’t eat me, I promise I taste terrible. Trust me, I tried eatin’ pineapple like the doc suggested but---”<br/>Pyro grumbled, he wasn’t scared of Scout when he was like this, he just was trying to get a word in between his panicked ramblings. He started to talk gently, slowly and loudly. Sounding out each words as it was muffled by the filter on his mask.<br/>“I CAN’T --  HEAR YOU. PLEASE -- DO NOT -- PROBE ME.” he yelled from behind the beanbag, "I COME -- IN PEACE."</p><p>Luis stared back and put his head in his palm. He really did have to do everything around here, didn’t he? With a tug he pulled off the mask. His hair was fluffed up from the static and his cheeks must have been red from all the nervous heavy breathing he’d done before he came to visit. <br/>He smiled weakly, “Scout. It’s okay, I promise.”<br/>Scout emerged from behind his cover like a suspicious animal, “...I ain’t, uh, ever seen your face before, Mumbles. Why you showin’ me now?”<br/>“You couldn’t hear me. I just wanted to talk, man.” He rolled his eyes, "And, please, don't call me Mumbles."<br/>Scout parked himself back in his seat, warily folding his arms as he watched the Pyro. Luis hated the first few moments when someone was judging his face, it was obvious Scout was sizing him up. His chest felt tight as Scout inspected his face, something about him still frightened Luis. He felt like a kid in the schoolyard waiting for the bully to strike; he had to remember Scout was way more scared of him than he was of Scout...<br/>After a minute of eyeing him up, Scout spoke, “Yeah, we can talk.”<br/>Luis took a deep breath, “Look, man, what’s your problem with me and Dell?”<br/>“Who?”<br/>“Engi.” Luis said, settling down crossed legged. He didn't quite feel safe but it was a start.</p><p>Scout looked cornered. He didn’t have a crowd to clown around or try to impress, he simply shuffled in place and fiddled with his hand wrappings. <br/>“I don’t want trouble, and that shit? That shit you did in the cafeteria? Dats’ trouble.”<br/>“Not if you don’t say anything. I don’t think anyone else has an issue, man, its just you. You don’t have to snitch on us…”<br/>“Hey! I ain’t no snitch. I weren’t gonna’ tell the higher ups. I just… kinda’ freaked out, dude… Can I call you dude?”<br/>Luis laughed, “Yeah. Dude’s fine.”<br/>“Cool, cool… I just.. Didn’t wanna’ assume, y’know?”<br/>Pyro raised an eyebrow back at him, Scout really didn’t listen to anything that came out his mouth, did he? Whatever, he was trying to make nice, after all.<br/>“What freaked you out, man?” Pyro asked. He was looking around the room at all the wrappers and posters. The clutter had taken over the room, but Scout had tried to shove the trash into manageable piles at least. He’d dumped his bean bag and comics in the corner next to some lockers, the rest of it was pretty bare. Maybe he got as overwhelmed with crap as he did?<br/>Scout pouted and glared into the corner. He didn’t speak for at least a minute, as if he was keeping the answer to himself. Luis tried to remember how Dell was always patient with him, even if Scout never had any trouble talking usually.</p><p>“If you came from where I came from, you wouldn’t be caught dead doin’ that shit.”<br/>The sentence hung in the air between them. Scout refused to meet Pyro’s eyes, but he could tell it wasn’t a threat. It was something else altogether.<br/>His thoughts paced back and forth in his head. Words formed and failed in his mouth. He wasn’t sure if Scout would be up for a hug, not after hiding behind a bean bag.<br/>“It's fine.” Scout said, breaking the quiet, his voice was monotone and calm, “I know I’m not there anymore. It's just… I don’t know, bro, its kinda’ scary to see that when my step-dad used to yell about that kinda’ stuff if we acted outta’ line… That’s my problem, not yours. Or the Engi’s.” </p><p>Pyro couldn’t help but grin to himself when he got called ‘bro’. <br/>“Ay… Scout. I don’t know what to say, I mean, I don’t really remember much before I got this job. I can’t really relate cos’ I can’t remember my home but that sounds really hard---”<br/>“Wait, what?” Scout yelled, making Pyro jump, “You some kinda’ amnesiac or whatever?!”<br/>“Uhhhh, yeah. I think so. The Doc says my files are all sketchy and redacted and he thinks maybe I have some kinda repressed shit in the back of my head. Or maybe his experiments messed with my brains, or I’m some kinda’ alien baby. I don’t sweat it, yknow?” The Pyro shrugged. The whole thing didn’t really bother him, and it didn’t bother the Engineer either. He was here now, and he had a job that earned him plenty of cash, so he could work things out as they went along. <br/>“Geez, I’m sorry, dude.” Scout leaned forward, “You mean you ain’t got no family? Or a Mom?!”<br/>The Pyro shook his head and looked away in embarrassment, “I mean probably, but I don’t remember them… Dell-- uh, Engi said it's pretty hard to track people down when you don’t know your legal name…”<br/>“Brudda’.” Scout scooted forward and held his hands out in disbelief, “You tellin’ me you ain’t even got a name..?”<br/>“Oh, uh, yeah. Call me Luis. Luis Caldero. My old name is like, classified? So I made it up.”<br/>Scout grabbed his hand in a fierce handshake, “Name’s Jeremy, and Luis, if you ain’t got family, I’m ya’ bro’ now. Cos’ that’s the saddest shit I ever heard in my life.” </p><p>Luis didn’t care if Scout just somehow messed up his name after hearing him say it, he teared up in joy. He flung his arms around Scout and squeezed. Scout tried to wriggle free at first, but accepted it. He patted Luis on the head to try and ease him off, but he was in no hurry.<br/>“Eh, no problem man. I always wanted a little brudda’.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second to last chapter!</p><p>In my head-canon, which I might explore in another fic, Pyro is literally an unsolved mystery. No one, not even he, knows who he is or where he came from. The Adminstrator thought this was ideal as he couldn't be held liable for crimes if he wasn't a citizen of anywhere!</p><p>This was cute to write. Its nice to able to kinda touch on all the team members and see how they bond together. I think Scout would make a great big brother &lt;3</p><p>Oh and his room was based on The Homerunner's Hobby workshop taunt, I definitely think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Battleground III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A ceasefire is called...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d done it. Several hours of pushing through corridors and stairwells, hiding in corners to reload and piling up respawned bodies wherever he hauled his machines, they’d reached the intelligence. The Engi had Pyro stuck to his side as they retreated back to their base. The scorch of heat as he covered Dell’s back rippled across his bare neck, his face flushed from the thrill of having his partner at his side. Seems like galloping full pace down a hall-way carrying two briefcases and 100lbs of packed up sentry was a real rush when you had your sweetheart cackling like a coyote in a butcher’s back alley dumpster behind you, he thought.</p><p>They’d breached their own intelligence room. They were covered by Heavy and the Doc as they burst in the door. Bullets tore through the hall as the pair pushed the opposing mercs back. They both caught their breath before slapping each other on the back and giving a mighty high-five. Dell hollered and whooped as he flung the briefcase on the desk and dropped down his toolbox. <br/>“Hooooooooooo-ee, son, that weren’t too bad!”<br/>Luis was hopping with excitement, rattling his flamethrower like it was ready to spring out his hands. And then a knife sunk into the shoulder of his suit.</p><p>“God damn it!” Dell screamed. <br/>They’d celebrated too early. He’d not had the chance to set up a proper nest, his one sentry was already sapped. Sneaky turn-coat had tailed them all the way here. Out in the hall lay the bodies of the Heavy and Medic, gunned down point blank before they had the chance to charge up.<br/>The Spy materialised in wisps of smoke, grinning. The Pyro was bleeding but still on his feet; he spun and pulled up his flamethrower with a snarl.  It gave a useless hiss and click as he tried to unleash the flames. No ammo. Luis had been working like a mule the whole time he’d been covering his ass, he was fresh out. The Spy thrust his knife again, Luis leapt back just in time but the knife caught its true target, slashing into the rubber tubing that connected the gas to the pilot light. Damn, even if Dell had his provisions in the corner, that thing was busted for now.<br/>Luis reached for his axe, but he wasn’t quick on the draw. The Spy elegantly put a bullet between his eyes. His body collapsed to the ground as the axe clattered beside him.</p><p>Dell grit his teeth. No time for tears. Luis had worked too hard to get to this point and he wasn’t gonna let some sunnova’ bitch walk over their corpses to their intelligence.<br/>He’d used the Pyro’s last stand as a chance to free his sentry from the sapper and smack it back to its senses. The machine slaughtered him. He hadn’t watched, he just heard the wail of pain. He was too busy yanking off his glove and kick-starting his mini sentry. </p><p>There was a Demo-man and a Soldier at his door. The soldier came screaming, landed two clumsy rockets to the wall and took a round of bullets to the gut from the big guns. Dell was cleaning up stragglers behind him, forcing the Demo back. Dell got hit with the shrapnel, rubble blasted off the wall opposite the intelligence, bludgeoning his face and cutting up his shoulder. His mini sentry was out of order. The Demo got in close with a grenade launcher in hand soon after. Too close, perfect for a clean shot. He pulled out his shotgun and caught him in the neck. He slumped to the ground next to his ally. By now he had backup and the BLU’s push was being cut off.<br/>The Soldier looked up at him, groaning before hacking a cough from the dust. </p><p>“You and me, Hoss.” He pumped his shotgun, letting the shell hit the metal floor in the stunned silence.<br/>His face twisted into something fierce, blood trickling from his mouth. His boots were firm to the ground and he wasn’t moving an inch. The body of his sweetheart laid cold on the floor behind him. His knuckles were white as he gripped the trigger, his breath growing ragged and his blood booming in his ears. The hallway was still a struggle and a few BLUs had broken their way into the room. It was just him, his sentry and his gun. He winced as he took aim at the man crawling on the floor, he felt rather sorry for him. He was getting too old for this.</p><p>A siren cut through the air before he pulled the trigger. It wasn’t a normal alert, it almost burst his ear drums like a dam with the noise. All the screens lit up with white text as an unusual robotic voice rang out over the speakers: <br/>“CEASE FIRE. CEASE FIRE. CEASE FIRE.”<br/>Everyone looked around, brushing themselves down or wobbling to their feet. Dell dropped his gun and staggered over to the body of Luis. He leant down and put his hand against the cheek of the Pyro’s mask. He’d be back soon, he knew it. But he wanted a moment alone in the confusion.</p><p>A few minutes passed; the teams regrouped and bickering broke out amongst the mercs about what to do next. There was a yell from the bridge in the yard. The RED scout was waving his hands like he was trying to hitch a ride from the only truck along a dirt road. Everyone stuck their head out the nearest window. Dell hung back in the hall, wondering if Luis was hanging back in respawn with the Medic. <br/>The Scout was yelling at the top of his lungs,<br/>“GUYS, GUYS, MISS PAULING SAYS WE’RE ALL FIRED.”<br/>The REDs stood stock still as the BLU team began to wheeze with laughter.<br/>“LAUGH IT UP, BOZOS, SHE SAID WE’RE <i>ALL</i> FIRED.”</p><p>Dell froze. My God, did those stiffs finally kick the bucket? I mean, he’d been tinkering with their immortality machines since college, the hardware looked in relatively good shape if not dusty as all hell. The last time he’d adjusted them they were delicately ticking along just fine... Did they just both give out at the same time? Was he going to get severance pay for this?</p><p>The team was silent for a good few seconds before there was an eruption of cheers. Dell practically jumped out his overalls. The men had collectively called a truce. He cracked a smile as the two teams clashed in an all-out group hug. He wasn’t expecting that. He came over, quietly at first and shook hands, taking off his hat to apologise for when he’d gutted any of them, only to be dragged into the dog pile and crushed to the chest by the BLU heavy. It didn’t start to sink in that he was out of this god forsaken job when the BLU medic had to make sure he was still conscious before starting some sort of conga-line down to the midpoint. Dell tailed behind in disbelief, his head was still swimming. </p><p>Medic, Heavy and Pyro emerged from the building as the teams danced across the bridge. They blinked as the men lead by Scout conga’d by without a glance. <br/>Pyro approached tentatively, throwing up his hands in confusion. Dell came running, clutching his head to his shoulder. He looked him up and down. He said a prayer hoping that was the last time he'd see his Pyro die.<br/>Dell pulled him into a kiss on the mask as Pyro giggled, “We’re free, Pardner, we’re free!”</p><p>---</p><p>The spontaneous celebration was a mixture of relief, hope and disgust at the mass firing. None of them knew what was going to happen to them, but damn, they weren’t leaving without a party. They’d all gathered in the RED base with crates of beer, whiskey and whatever else they could scrounge from the Teufort liquor stores. Pretty soon they were all knee deep in bottles. Dell started to see the arbitrary colours unravel, as almost all the men seemed familiar with the others. Heck, The BLU Soldier and RED Demo-man began making out four bottles into the night. They didn’t make it easy when Miss Pauling came in to brief them about the situation. They all hollered as she stepped in the room and soon she was pulled into a do-si-do by a slurring Scout. She didn’t have much of a chance to explain, but quickly determined that they didn’t need too much info at this juncture. It could wait until tomorrow.<br/>And Dell was in the corner, twanging out some songs on his beat up guitar. Admittedly, he got progressively worse as the night wore on. Turned out, Luis loved to dance, and the more he drank the more skill he found. Or maybe just more confidence. He grabbed Spy into a waltz and almost out-kicked Heavy in a strange little eastern European number. Luis must’ve ran away to the circus as a kid, boy howdy, could he do a flip...</p><p>Most of the men had passed out by midnight, likely cos’ they’d started chugging before the sun had set. Even Demo was flat under the table, gurgling that they were all weaklings and he could take every last one of them right here, right now. Best to leave them all be...<br/>Dell had had just enough. Luis stumbled out of the kitchen with his mask half-rolled up, he'd been looking for snacks to soak up the booze before sleep and was gnawing on some bread. Luis wasn't a heavy drinker, he just stuck to tequila and dancing.<br/>"We'rrre goin' to hit the hay... I ain't done with you yet, beautiful...les' do this Texas s-style..." He sloshed, he hoisted Luis up into a bridal hold and bust through every door on the way back to his workshop. That hadn’t worked out well when they’d reached the attic ladder. Luis had to coax him back up the floor and not get dragged into another kiss as the Engineer slurred,<br/>“Gosh, you’re purdy… would you do me the honour of helpin' me off my sorry ass?” <br/>Luis couldn’t stop giggling and had to catch his breath before propping them both up to climb the ladder. They just about managed to crawl to the hammock, tipping it this way and that before landing on each other in a heap.</p><p>It was a long, hot night, but they’d found peace up there. They were both stripped down and curled up. They didn't sleep quite yet. They spent the hours swaying and listening to the radio warble in the corner. There was some radio show about machines rebelling against their masters. It gave them both a good chuckle. <br/>Dell whispered sweet nothings into Luis' ears, as Luis smoothed his hand along the Engineer's chest hairs.<br/>"I know I'm drunk..." He murmured, "But I hope I get to wake up like this every day of my blessed life..."<br/>"Same..." Luis sighed.<br/>"I hope... I hope I never see you bleedin' on the ground ever again..." His eyes were welling up, he always got like this when he'd had too much.<br/>Luis spoke up, without a hint of giddiness, "I promise."<br/>"You promise? You're drunk too..." <br/>"I promise..."<br/>Luis tucked his head under Dell's jaw, gently nudging him as he snuggled down to sleep. He wasn't going to argue with that...</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Morning arrived, or maybe it was late afternoon, he couldn’t be bothered to check the clock. By some miracle, Dell had only the slightest tinge of a hang-over. The Pyro was crumpled in his arms. He instinctively scanned him for wounds or bandages, but he was fine. It all felt too good to be true, but he could feel the questions gnaw at him. </p><p>What was gonna’ do? Head back home? That didn’t feel right, not with the blood on his hands. I mean, sure, they'd respawned, but his hometown wouldn't look too kindly on it. His folks were long gone, and Bee Cave felt too small by far for a drifter like him. He needed a challenge, beyond keeping two corpses ticking beyond their time. He was sick of fighting. For now at least, he didn't want to see another gun for the rest of his days. But he had the funds to try something new, and whilst he had brains he ain’t no creative sort. Luis on the other hand cobbled all sorts together, he only needed a few nudges on the technical side to set things in motion...</p><p>Luis stirred and curled right back up again. He meant what he said, boy, was he purdy'… He was all soft black hair and sun kissed skin in the bright light, more curves than a fine tuned pinion shaft. He hugged Luis’ shoulder close and sunk back into the hammock, then he let himself dream. </p><p>“Hey, Luis,” he murmured, waiting for him to flutter his eyes open, “How would’ya feel about going into the engineerin’ trade together..?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you made it this far, you're the best. Seriously.<br/>I've never really written a fic this long, or any story this long. Irl, I'm a poet and I write long boring theology essays about paganism, narratives are hard for me and this was a real treat to have a go at.</p><p>In my head-canon, this is what happens when Redmond and Blutarch are murdered, and then Grey shows up. Engi gets contacted by the adminstrator, but he keeps working with Pyro who sets up Frontier Engineering together. Then, they're dragged back into the robot wars. I think they'd both find they quite miss fighting at that point, after they, yknow, recover from the trauma. I think fighting an endless pointless war is very different from fighting robots, and then defeating TFC.</p><p>Anyway, thanks so much. x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>